Hey Lucy
by SettsuHeel
Summary: What will happen to poor Gray after Lucy, the love of his life, dies? Oneshoot written out of depression (sorry people xD) Rated T just for safety, strictly GrayLu, just a oneshoot...ENJOY!


_Ok everyone...Just a little oneshot to get rid of my depressing feelings that I_ _'_ _ve been having now...Either way...Hope you guys like it and hope you_ _'_ _ll let me know what you think of it (please don_ _'_ _t be mad at me!) Here goes!_

I walked down the narrow path covered in leaves and grass peeking here and there. The wind was blowing, my dark hair tried to blind my eyes from seeing the destination I was heading to. But my heart knew the way. It led me there on every occasion. I quit the guild a long time ago, the blue mark on my chest disappeared forever, but my ways always ended at this place, near Magnolia. It pained me to be here, everytime more and more. As I approached the end of my way, my gaze came down and I had to fight to get my voice to come out.

"Hey, Lucy. I still remember your name."

My voice was shaky, unsure what to do. I put the red roses in my hands down kneeling and wiping the leaves out from the cold hard stone tablet.

"I just came to talk for a while, I've got some things I need to say."

It's been so long after it happened. After she left the guild for good. And so many things changed since then. I thought I could handle it if I stay in the guild, but they started to forget her. The smiles slowly came back to their faces and they acted as if nothing happened. As if she never existed. But I couldn't. My head was full of her, full of memories of the times we spent together. That's when I realized I had to leave the guild. There wasn't a place for me there anymore. Not with her gone. So I wondered from place to place. Went about my days doing what I could to survive. But everytime my heart started to ache when I was gone for too long.

"Hey Lucy. I remembered your birthday. Others said that if I kept remembering you, it would bring some closure for me, but all I get from that is just how much I miss you by my side. I'd do it all different if I had the chance, believe me. But all I've got is these roses to give to you and they can't help me make amends."

The memories of what happened, how I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, filled my mind. Memories of Juvia, who came to me asking me for a chance, while she was in a battle for her life that she unfortunately lost. If I was at her side, this would have never happened. I hung my head closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as those stupid tears filled my eyes and wind blew more clouds over the sky making a dark shadow over the whole city.

And I remembered. Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, I never wanted that to end. The feeling of her hand so familiar, so warm. I had to look at my hand to make sure she wasn't holding it. That it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I clenched my fist trying not to remember that date when I first felt her hand shyly slide into mine. Or how happy it made me when she did that. And when I first wrapped my arms around her that day….I never wanted anything so bad in my life. Just to hold her and never let go. There we were, a brand new start for us, but it was too short.

Oh, how I missed her presence, missed her smile, and missed her by my side. Now I'm here, kneeling in the grass at her grave, my gaze fixed at the name written there. Now that it's over I just want to hold her. I'd give up a whole world to see that little piece of heaven, which was her face, looking back at me.

I took a deep breath and stood up from the ground, my eyes reluctant to leave the letters that made up her name. Her face kept up popping in my mind, all the things we've been through, what we managed to build, how much it took for me to ask her out and that adorable blush on her face as she agreed. The first date, the first kiss, the first time she spent the night and how adorable she looked sleeping in my bed.

All that cheerfulness and happiness was gone from the world. I just want to hold her in my arms again, feel her against me. But I know I've got to live with the choices I made, but I can't live with myself like that.

"I love you Lucy. I'll see you in another life, in heaven, where we'll never say goodbye."

With those words I turned my back to the grave and walked the narrow path as small snowflakes started to fall down from the sky, covering everything under a white blanket, my steps leading me to her, my only love.

 _Well...There you have it...Hope you liked it (let me know in the review what you thought of it-it keeps me wanting to write more!) Thank you for your support_


End file.
